gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Terrell Wako
Terrell Wako He's an immortal shapeshifter who was taken pity by Splitter. He currently hunts Aura (Duration) Lions, and assassinates people in their sleep when he's payed to, or when he needs to. By the way, don't look at trivia if you don't like bleeped swearing, this is a warning. Appearance Terrell has tanned skin, a six pack, red eyes, dark blond hair that almost looks brown. If he takes off his shirt, you will see that he has at least ten scars on his back, but they're healed. Terrell's right eyebrow has a piercing and he has a tattoo of a eagle flying on his right arm's bicep. He is about 6 feet tall and weighs around 148 pounds. Terrell has black denim jeans with tears over the knees, he has black combat boots, and a dark blue shirt with a white leather jacket over it. Personality Terrell is a very broken, sad, unstable person: he hides his sadness with humor and flirting, his smiles and smirks look so realistic that no one can tell they're fake except for maybe deities of emotion. He normally laughs at people's jokes and he often finds things funny. Terrell can get jealous and angry at people easily, especially if he's in a bad mood. He's overprotective of his friends and usually follows them around, spying on them at times to make sure they're okay. He can be quite edgy, if you have seen what he said to Karen's face once you would probably find him as the edgiest person in the world. Quotes "If you have seen all the bullets I have, sweetheart, you would be dead." "What happened to the Aura Cat that crossed the road, Karen? They got run over: don't cross my road." "Lesson one of killing, Karen, don't leap, sneak and shoot." "History haunts people, darling, it kills their minds." "Are you wondering where my parents are? Oh, you don't even know them, wanna know why? They're dead." "Woah, there, beautiful! You should leave before I start persuading." "Heh, seems there's a massacre, since you're all in my face." Animals he usually turns into All these pictures are found online, by the way. Most of the time Terrell is in his human form, but sometimes he changes into his favorite animals: the Tiger, Falcon, Bear, Cheetah, and Wolf. But when completely necessary he changes into different animals. This is in his appearance on his new form, by the way, I'm just very different, so I didn't put it there on here, heh. Backstory Gist until I get a proper backstory: His parents died in a fire created by Aura Duration Lions when he was seven, when he turned, like, 20 or something, his girlfriend (Her name was Hanifa or something) died due to a freeze, and since he hated Aura Duration Lions so much, why not blame Aura Lions for his girlfriend's death? It made perfect sense!! It totally did!! (The part about his girlfriend is a lie he made up, he really killed her out of emotional instability.) Know what, when I have a better imagination I'll make the real thing. What I have made of the real backstory so far: (First Person) When I was a boy, my parents and I were very close, I always laughed when my father told a joke, and I always joked with them, when they told me what I could do, it was at a picnic in the forest, when I did my first transformation it was into a Cheetah, and that's when we started hearing the Aura Duration Lions stampede: fire was behind them, trailing their running. My father shouted at me, told me to run, so I did, I ran as fast as a Cheetah could, and when I looked behind me, there was no sign of my parents anywhere... (To be continued.) Trivia * Terrell is (totally part of a secret agency) an assassin and a Aura (Duration) Lion hunter. * He needs a Boyfriend/Girlfriend, but he doubts he'll get one, since everyone loves cute, little Aura (Duration) Lions, who are actually serial killers in his opinion!! * He can be hired to assassinate people for the right price, since he's totally a tool from Menards. * He doesn't have a home, Karen burnt it to the ground. * He has a rivalry with Karen in killing people when needed and being absolutely insane. * He often uses, ah, inappropriate words *Cough, Cough* A****** *Cough, Cough* a lot. * His theme songs are: My Gaming Life, Hall of Fame, How Long, Little Game, and Bring Me Back To Life. * Come on, he's got to get a boyfriend/girlfriend eventually, I mean, he can be any living real creature you want!! Give him one of your OCs to kiss/hug/be the boyfriend of!! Please! * All of trivia is gonna be begging you for one of your OCs to crush on him if you don't, by the way. * I mean, HE'LL BE LONELY FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE (Which is forever) IF YOU DON'T!! * None of this is serious, y'know, it's just me having fun begging you to do things. * You don't actually have to have your OCs crush on him. (This is totally not reverse psychology) * Seriously, don't listen to me. Gallery I need some non-internet found images of this dude, seriously, just because I'm lazy and impatient sometimes does not mean I can't wait for art, geez! Category:Male Category:OC Category:Shapeshifter